The present invention relates to an apparatus for image data processing, more particularly to an apparatus for image data processing which permits the filing and fetching of document images
An example of the prior art to which the present invention relates is an electronic filing system which, as has been proposed, involves inputting image data by image data inputting means such as a scanner, filing those image data on storage means such as magnetic disks, optical disks and photo-electromagnetic disks and fetching out the filed image data for printing as necessary.
In an image data processing apparatus described in the Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 62-219769, for example, image data are processed this way: image data inputted by image data inputting means is given an file name based on the document identification (ID) which can identify that image data. The document ID is converted into a bar code at the same time and this bar code is incorporated with the data by placing on the first page of the image data or in a specific space of a page with a particular image when the data is printed out into a marked original copy (which shall be referenced herein as marked sheet). The particular images include the title, user and filing date of the document image, for example.
To fetch out or print out the image data filed in the storage means, the first step is to read the bar code on the marked sheet and convert it into a document ID so that the object image data may be found out.
In addition, a digital multi-functional image data processor has been announced in recent years. This image data processor is a combination of digital imaging equipment such as a facsimile transmitter and printer with a digital copying machine. In this space-saving machine, too, the document ID is utilized in data processing steps such as filing and fetching out image data for printing out, facsimile transmission and transferring to a computer.
To read a bar code, however, the operator had to handle the bar code reader in the image data processor described in the Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 62-219769, and the identification of the image data could fail through faulty handling Furthermore, the position where the bar code was incorporated was fixed in many cases, and it could happen that the bar code was overwritten on the text of an important document, incurring an unintended but serious omission in the contents of the document.
Thus, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for image data processing which permits finding out image data without manual control more accurately and speedily.
A second object of the present invention lies in inscribing in a specific place or space of the printing paper a mark for identification of image data such as a bar code in a simple operation if human judgement is to be involved.
In the present invention, too, a bar code on the marked sheet is read by the bar code reader. While no problem arises as long as the bar code is clear enough, the bar code image can wear out and blur as it passes from duplication to duplication until it can no longer be read correctly by the bar code reader.
The applicants of the present invention have also applied patents in other countries for image data processors which involve filing image data in a storage means and xe2x80x9cat the same timexe2x80x9d outputting an image with an ID mark such as a bar code and a two-dimensional mark representing the document ID (on the first page of the image data or some other page where the title or the like is shown). The foreign patent applications filed are Japanese Patent Application No. H10-007712, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/034.999, E.P. Patent Application No. 9830148.9, and Chinese Patent Application No. 98106013.7. It is noted that in the Japanese Patent laid-open publication No. 62-219769, the filing and the outputting are performed not xe2x80x9cat the same time.xe2x80x9d To search for an image data according to those patent applications, the ID mark is read by original copy reading means used for inputting images. That also presents the wearing problem of the ID mark as the mark passes through many duplications.
The aforesaid marked sheet is required when an image data filed in the image data processor is to be fetched out. But no ID mark is needed when only information on the marked sheet should be duplicated without the ID mark or when document filing information needs to be protected against leakage through the ID mark
In addition, it is so arranged that the ID mark is made to show in preference to the document image. That is a problem when the original document image is needed and found to be missing in part.
Thus, it is a third object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for image data processing in which there will be no wearing of the ID mark on the mark sheet when the mark comes down through many duplications. It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which permits outputting data with the ID mark erased when it is not needed. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method in which the part of the original document image hidden by the ID mark space will not be lost.
The following solution can be thought of to the problem that the ID mark wears out so much that it is impossible to read: A series of digits or letters as a document ID is printed below the ID mark on the marked sheet, and the document ID is inputted directly from the keyboard or the like to search for and fetch out the object image data.
But the problem with such a method involving the displaying of the document ID itself is that the image data can be taken out with the document ID alone without using the marked sheet. Another problem with that method is that it amount to opening to the public the document IDxe2x80x94file management informationxe2x80x94as output for printing out. The document ID""s are usually given to documents in a logical sequence that makes it easy to build up a document file system. That is, an outside operator, who were interested in wrongfully getting access to a certain image data and in possession of marked sheets for other image data filed before and after the object data, could guess the document ID for the object image data from the document ID""s printed on his or her own marked sheets.
Because of that low security feature, that method presented a serious problem in protecting image data against wrong hands.
Thus, it is a fourth object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for image data processing which protects image data against wrongful approach, ensuring the confidentiality thereof.
First, the present invention is built up on an apparatus for image data processing in which document images inputted by an original copy reading means 102a making up an image data inputting means 102 are filed, with a document ID given to it, in a storage means 105 and managed by a document image managing means 103. This apparatus for image data processing is provided with an image outputting means 109 which outputs the aforesaid filed document with an ID mark inscribed thereinxe2x80x94the ID mark corresponding to the document ID and generated by an encoding means 107.
Furthermore, the aforesaid apparatus for image data processing can read that ID mark inscribed on the original copy, that is, a marked sheet, find out the corresponding image data by decoding the ID mark through the decoding means, and fetch out the found image data (for printing out, facsimile transmission etc.).
To Attain the First Object:
Built on that apparatus for image data processing, the present invention adopts the following means (see FIGS. 1 to 4).
To illustrate, when an image is to be filed in the storage means 105, the original copy reading means 102a in the image data inputting means 102 converts an original digitally to generate an image data and at the same time an original copy size detection means 102b identifies the type (size and lay) of the original copy as shown in FIG. 1. A first positioning means 11a refers to a first position information table T1a on the basis of the results of the type identification by the original copy size detection means 102b, and puts up a plurality of possible places on the printing paper to write the ID mark in, the plurality of possible places given a priority number. A space checking means 6 checks the possible space which comes up for checking according to priority numerical order and notifies the first positioning means 11a of the results. A pattern synthesizing means 108 integrates an ID mark corresponding to the document ID in the space found to be blank by the space checking means 6, generating an image representing the marked sheet. The image thus generated is printed out as a marked sheet by an image outputting means 109.
When the image filed by the storage means 105 is to be fetched out, the first positioning means 11a refers to a first position information table T1a on the basis of the type identified by the original copy size detection means 102b, and puts up a plurality of possible places on the printing paper to read out the document ID mark from, the plurality of possible places given a priority number. The original copy reading means 102a reads out those plurality of possible positions in the order of priority numbers. When an ID mark is found, it is digitally converted and inputted in a decoding means 111, which decodes and convert the mark into a document ID. The image data indicated by the document ID is read out from the storage means 105 and printed out by an image outputting means 109. In case the above-mentioned decoding fails, the decoding management means 13 instructs the decoding means 111 to try another decoding method.
Since no manual operation involves in the present invention, an image data can be found out in a more accurate and speedier way. In addition, there is no possibility of an ID mark being over-written on the original image data.
To Attain the Second Object:
The present invention adopts the following means (see FIGS. 5 to 17).
The aforesaid apparatus for image data processing is so configured that a second positioning means 11b decides on a position on the printing paper where an ID mark is to be integrated with the image data. An image pattern synthesizing means 108 then integrates the ID mark with the image data at the position determined by the second positioning means 11b so as to prepare a document image with an ID mark inscribed therein or a marked sheet.
For the second positioning means 11b to be able to decide on a position for integration of the ID mark, there is provided a positioning marking that is, a number of guide frames 32, each for a different paper size, drawn on the original copy plate or the document plate 30 of the original copy reading means 102a, and a simulation mark 4a drawn at the position within each guide frame where the ID mark is to be placed.
This way, the second positioning means 11b can decide on a place to integrate the ID mark in according to the paper size and the position of the simulation mark 4.
An inputting means 101 may be provided with position keys 20a to 20d representing the xe2x80x9clower leftxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cupper rightxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clower rightxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cupper leftxe2x80x9d on the paper respectively so that the position to place the ID mark at may be selected through one of those keys.
If the lay of the original contents, that is, whether the original copy is a portrait image or a landscape image is known, the printing position for the ID mark can be automatically determined. Therefore, it may be so arranged that a contents checking means 72 is provided so that the position to integrate the ID mark at may be determined according to the judgement results of the contents lay checking means 72.
The configuration about the filing of picture element data has been described. In addition, the present invention is applicable to picking out a particular image data out of the image data kept in the storage means 105 by reading an ID mark inscribed on the marked sheet. That is, the second positioning means 11b determines the ID mark position for reading the ID mark.
To detect the paper size, there is provided with an original copy size checking means 102b which finds the length of the sides in the feeding direction of the original placed on the document plate and the length of the sides perpendicular to the feeding direction. Or the operator enters the paper size by key from the input operation means 101.
To Attain the Third Object:
Furthermore, there are provided the following arrangements (see FIGS. 18 to 24).
First, the decoding means 111 decodes an ID mark acquired from the image data inputting means 102. The document image managing means 103 then finds out an image data on the basis of the document ID obtained from the decoding means 111 and at the same time outputs the position data in the document where the ID mark is placed. Then the pattern synthesizing means 108 integrates a specific image at the position of the ID mark on the image data inputted from the image data inputting means 102 and refers it to the outputting means 109. Thereby, a marked sheet is printed with the specific image inscribed at the position of the ID mark.
If an ID mark acquired from the encoding means 107 is to be used as the specific image, it means that the operator is always in possession of a marked sheet with an ID mark newly inscribed therein. That precludes the possibility of errors occurring in fetching out data or the like using that marked sheet.
If the specific image is the part which is clipped out of the original image by a clipping means 120 at the ID mark position of the document image, then the operator will be able to carry a marked sheet with a full text.
In case, furthermore, a mask image outputted by a masking means 121 is to be the specific image, the operator will be able to distribute to others a marked sheet without the document ID shown
To Attain the Fourth Object:
The following means are adopted (FIGS. 25 to 36).
In this apparatus for image data processing, an inputted image data is filed in the storage means 105, and the document image managing means 103 generates a document ID representing the image data on a sequential basis and controls the image data according to the document ID. At the same time, the inputted image data is outputted by the image outputting means 109 with the ID mark and/or a display code inscribed therein which are generated on the basis of the document ID to specify the image data. This display code, actually shown on the marked sheet, is made up of a series of digits or letters.
It is also so configured that an ID mark or a display code is outputted to specify a particular image data, which is then outputted through the image outputting means 109.
In the apparatus for image data processing, the document ID generated by the document image managing means 103 is converted into a scrambled document ID which corresponds to the document ID but is not one of logically consecutive numbers. At the same time, a display code and/or a code for ID are outputted according to the scrambled document ID to integrate the image data with an ID mark and/or the display code generated on the basis of the code for ID mark, which is then outputted through the image outputting means 109.
To be concrete, that is effected by providing a scrambling means 106 and a pattern synthesizing means 108. The scrambling means 106 converts the document ID generated by the document image managing means 103 into a scrambled document ID which corresponds to the document ID one-to-one, yet is not one of logically consecutive numbers, and at the same time outputs the display code and/or the code for the ID mark on the basis of the scrambled document ID. The pattern synthesizing means 108 integrates the image data with the ID mark and/or the display code generated according to the code for the ID mark and directs the image outputting means 109 to output the results.
In case the pattern synthesizing means 108 synthesizes the ID mark, an encoding means 107 is additionally provided which encodes the code for the ID mark into an image pattern or the ID mark.
The scrambled document ID can be used in a display code to be outputted, and that makes it impossible to guess the display code for the image data from the display code for another image data and secretly fetch out the image data. The ID mark can also be encoded on the basis of the scrambled document ID. Then the display code for the image data can not be guessed even if the ID mark is decoded, which protects the image data against wrongful access.
It also may be so configured that the apparatus is provided with a code type selection means 113 which enables the operator to choose on which basis to output the display code and/or the code for the ID mark, on the basis of the document ID or the scrambled document ID.
That allows the operator to file image data in four different modesxe2x80x94different in degree of protecting confidentiality.
Also in this apparatus for image data processing, the inputted ID mark is converted into a document ID which corresponds to the scrambled document ID in case the code for the ID mark converted into a value before encoding or the inputted display code is based on a scrambled document ID.
To be concrete, that is effected by provision of a scrambled document ID decoding means 110 which, in case the code for the ID mark converted into a value before encoding or the inputted display code is based on a scrambled document ID, converts the inputted ID mark into a document ID which corresponds to the scrambled document ID.
There is also provided a decoding means which, in case a particular image data is specified by inputting the ID mark, further converts the ID mark into a code for the ID mark before encoding.
Even if, therefore, the code for the ID mark or the display code is based on the scrambled document ID, a particular image data can be specified and outputted through the image outputting means 109.
In still another configuration, an ID checking means 114 is provided which judges which the code for the ID mark belongs to, the document ID or the scrambled document ID.
Even if, therefore, on which the code for the ID mark or the code for display is based, on the document ID or the scrambled document ID, is mixed and different depending on the image data, a particular image data can be specified and outputted through the image outputting means 109.